


Relax

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Relax

Thranduil had spent the day running in and out the office, on coffee runs, and collecting the small deliveries, something someone lower than him should have been doing, but no he got tasked with it all because one of the main bosses didn't like him, normally Thranduil wouldn't stand for it and he would make his feelings known but with a young son to look after Thranduil bit his tongue and did what he was told.

Watching the small hand slowly tick around the clock Thranduil waited for it to hit 5pm, he had been watching the clock for the past five minutes now and he only had a minute to wait, it was Friday and his last day at work but this had been one of the hardest weeks he ever had at work, the meetings, the over demanding clients, and the worst boss ever.  
Finally the clock hit 5pm and Thranduil shot to his feet, picking up his bag he filled it with his belongers and turned the office computer off, leaving his desk Thranduil collected his coat and left the office, deciding to take the stairs he ran down them all, waving at the receptionist, he left the building and made his way to his car.

....

Pulling up in front of his flat Thranduil turned the car off and collected his bag, making his way inside, dropping everything at the door, Thranduil took his shoes and tie off, making his way to the cupboard where he grabbed the wine glass and bottle, pouring himself a glass. 

Thranduil walked over to the sofa and sat down, taking a sip from the glass he started to feel relaxed at the thought of two days away from the office, drinking his full glass, he refilled it, after a while Thranduil rose to his feet and made his way to the bathroom, running a hot bath, turning off the taps, he placed a finger into the tub to test the temperature, feeling it at the perfect hotness, Thranduil stripped and got into the tub, letting the hot water caress his arching and tried body, letting out a small sigh Thranduil slowly shut his eyes as he felt all the stress from the week leave his shoulders.


End file.
